


A Very Purple Plan

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Plan Ever, Comedy, F/M, Light-Hearted, The Doctor will like this plan, Two Masters make a plan, a little self love, a soft toy gets dismembered, fluffiest ending ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Master and Missy make a plan. It's their best plan ever and a very impolite mechanised teddy bear is all that stands in their way. For once, the Doctor will like their plan.Comedy, a light, amusing story that sees the Doctor get something she really needs.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan)/Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	A Very Purple Plan

The lights were dimmed and a calming purple glow emanated from the roundels on the walls. The TARDIS emitted a pleasing, content hum, quite happy at the presence of the two Time Lord’s. This TARDIS liked Missy, liked her a lot, she had worked very hard to seize this TARDIS, and the effort was quite appreciated. Missy took excellent care of her too and so she practically purred when one day, Missy’s next self walked in with her and proceeded to dance - a flurry of purple parading around inside her.    
  
“We shall give the Doctor exactly what she needs!” Missy said, dancing around her console, the music playing on a very stylish gramophone, echoing around the room. 

“Exactly what she needs. It’s that simple.  _ We _ know it. She will fight us Missy, but we won’t give up on this. We won’t back down,” the Master said, as he waited until she danced toward him and grabbed her hand, spinning her around and pulling her to him with a smile, a hand settling on her hip. 

“Fight us she will! _That’s_ why we have to be resolute, my dear Master! And might I say,” she said, smiling at him as she draped her arms around his neck. “How very attractive you are my darling. Glad we stick with the purple, it really suits us. We match beautifully - we shall coordinate so well as we carry out the best plan we have ever executed!”

“That we shall my darling Missy,” he said with a smile, kissing her softly and stroking her cheek. “And likewise, my beautiful past. She will not even see this coming. We will have the Doctor RIGHT where we want her.”

The two Masters laughed joyously as they clasped hands, and spun each other around, their assured victory, filling them both with excitement and adrenaline.

Their plan took exactly fifteen minutes to form, a further twenty five minutes to discuss disguises and then thirty seven minutes to work through a playlist, which they then decided not to use because it would spoil the disguise. They then had tea, followed by cuddling on the couch for three hours, and binge watching three children’s TV series in utter fascination for a further two days, followed by lengthy discussions about the puppets and theorising the possibilities of their real world existences. 

THEN, they were ready. 

They smiled at each other, each deciding to use a straight forward perception filter over a mask - as fun as them both pulling off their masks once they had secured the Doctor, sounded to them. The filters were matching purple glass pendants they each wore around their necks, their appearances that of humans in the 21st century. The ideal look to appeal to the Doctor’s particular fondness for the peoples of earth. And earth it would be - where else would the Doctor be but on the tiresome, annoying planet. Again. 

It was extremely easy to locate the Doctor - the police box exterior a beacon for them, drawing them straight to her. The burst of non terrestrial energy in the immediate area also pin pointed that she was very close by. They both smiled fondly at each other, holding hands as they walked along toward the Doctor’s TARDIS in the distance.

“She will be RIGHT nearby - she does make it easy for us - almost like she wants us to entrap her. She does though, really, she wants this plan to succeed, she will admit it eventually,” Missy said. 

“Yes, always kept our TARDIS out of the action haven’t we? See, we know how to be incognito,” he said.

“She’s never been good at incognito. Do you think it’s because she wants us to find her dearest?”

“I do hope so,” he said with a grin. “That would explain so much.”

They sat down on a bench, just a few yards away from the Doctor’s TARDIS, the ideal view for the burst of alien energy which their device told them was heading closer very rapidly. They settled comfortably, his arm slipping around her shoulders as she sat close to him, both casually watching and waiting for any sign of their Doctor. It didn’t take long at all, and they both watched in total amusement as she came running along, pursued by a large animated stuffed bear. She turned, pulling out her sonic as she ran and aimed it at the bear.

“Now why is she doing that?” Missy asked.

“Perhaps to confuse it, she is very fond of that screwdriver,” he said.

“A nice lethal weapon would be far better,” Missy said.

“She never grasps that concept. Ooops. The bear is shooting lasers from it’s eyes. Nice touch. Maybe we should help.”

“Maybe, but I’m comfy, and this is highly amusing to watch,” Missy said, laughing.

“It is, isn’t it my darling Missy?” he said, turning slightly and stroking her cheek. She smiled in response and they drew closer, kissing softly.

The Doctor meanwhile, was on the ground. Rolling from side to side to dodge the laser beams shooting from the bear’s eyes. The Masters continued kissing, moving quickly on to caressing each other and whispering fond compliments to themselves.

“Oh, look at that, it’s pinning her down now and emitting some kind of lethal glitter from it’s mouth, now that’s just not ok. Not ok at all. It’s going to kill her in a minute before we even get our plan started. We are going to have to dismember that bear, dearest,” Missy said.

“Yes,” he said, taking her hand as they stood. “We will rip it to pieces, I’m tearing it’s head off.”

“I want the head! How dare it try and kill our Doctor - that's our job!" Missy protested as they walked over, each standing either side of the Doctor as she used a beam from her sonic to hold off the cascade of killer confetti in mid air above her face.

“Hello,” the Master said.

“Hi there,” Missy said, smiling down at her and ignoring the animated killer teddy bear.

“Bit of trouble, not a good time - any chance of a hand here?” the Doctor said, glancing quickly from one to the other.

“Of course honey!” Missy said with a smile. “We are here to give you exactly you need, so we are only too happy to assist,”

“What I need? What? What are you...owww, the beam isn’t holding and this glitter stings. It’s power source - disconnect the...ouch! Power source!”

“You want us to help you before this impolite and highly lethal teddy bear kills you?” the Master asked.

“Well..YES!” 

“Why would we save you, our dear Doctor!” Missy exclaimed, and both Masters smirked at each other as they pressed their pendants. Their perception filters immediately turning off as they both looked down at the Doctor, continuing to ignore the rather urgent situation and grinning at her.

“What...you...and  _ you. _ ..both of you...what are you doing here? Look...life or death situation with this bear...Did you two do this? Because I thought it was the invading mechanised plushie army from Leetive 2...but this  _ is _ your style.”

“Our style? Well...I suppose it is...it’s highly amusing,” Missy said.

“OUCH! The beam is failing!” the Doctor said, wincing as a piece of glitter stung her cheek. 

“Oh now that’s just rude,” Missy said.

“Very rude,” he agreed. “ _ No one _ else gets to threaten the Doctor’s life except us!”

They both grabbed the bear, Missy pulling an arm off as he twisted the head off. The bear fell to the ground, the power disabled through the brute force they used, but they decided on principle, to tear off the other arm and both legs. The Doctor pushed herself up on her elbows and watched them, gleefully tearing apart what was now only a harmless stuffed bear.

She coughed loudly, and eventually they both turned to look at her, the ground around them all, littered with soft fibre filling and bits of artificial fur as Missy ground her heel into a plastic eye.

“I think it’s got the message,” the Doctor said, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

They both exchanged a glance, shaking their head, each certain it was the other that had gone too far and made such a scene in front of the Doctor. Brushing cotton from their clothes, they stepped over pieces of the bear, the Master kicking it’s head to the side as they returned to stand either side of her. 

“Hello Honey,” Missy smiled warmly. 

“Missed us?” he asked.

The Doctor got to her feet and stared at Missy, before her stunned gaze moved to the Master. They both watched in anticipation, excitement and amusement in their eyes.

“You really had nothing to do with the mechanised soft toy invasion?” she asked.

“No, great concept though. Our plan for you my dear Doctor is entirely different,” Missy said, smirking.

“Brace yourself, love,” he said, grinning.

“What are you talking about? What ridiculous plan do you two idiots think you’ve succeeded in this time?” the Doctor asked, looking so chastising that they both simply wanted to kiss her.

“The very best plan of all time!” The Master said, clapping his hands and stepping quickly to the Doctor’s side, in perfect synchronisation with Missy. 

The Doctor had no time to react, utterly confused by them, until suddenly a flurry of purple was around her, two sets of arms circling her, and squeezing her tightly. 

“Master….Missy..this is what you...no evil schemes, no killer robots about to end the planet….your plan is to  _ hug me? _ !”

“Yep!” Missy said, smiling in contentment, her head resting against the Doctor’s shoulder. “You really needed one and well, so did we. Isn’t it our best plan ever?”

“It truly is darling,” the Master said, as he placed a kiss on the Doctor’s head, closing his eyes and sighing. “We have surpassed oursleves.”

The Doctor stood, her oldest friend wrapped around her on both sides, and broke into a smile, her arms slipping around their backs and holding them as close as she could. 

“Best plan ever,” she said with a burst of happiness, in the middle of the best hug of all her lives. 


End file.
